Elise Rainier
Elise Rainier is the main protagonist of the Insidious franchise. She was a friend of Lorraine Lambert for many years and helped Josh during his childhood to escape the Bride in Black from taking his physical body. After helping Josh as a child but before meeting him as an adult, Elise helps a teenager girl called Quinn Brenner, who is plagued by a demon who wants her soul for its own. Elise helps Quinn to defeat the demon, and in doing so her faith in life is restored and she begins working with Tucker and Specs to help other people in similar situations. Elise is killed at the end of the first movie by the Bride in Black, who has successfully possessed Josh. She reappears in the second movie as a spirit in the Further, where she helps Josh get back to his physical body and stop Parker from killing his family. History Insidious As an early psychic, Elise and her associate Carl were called by Lorraine because her son Josh was being terrorized by an evil entity that tried to gain his physical body. Later, she is once again called by the Lamberts because they need help to get their son back from the Further entities. Accompanied by her two assistants Tucker and Specs, she manages to gain her task and get Dalton back from the Further. As she packs up for the night, Josh hands her his childhood photos, but as she takes them, she gives Josh a strange and startled look, whips out her camera and snaps a photo of Josh. Furious, Josh goes in a rage and violently strangles Elise, killing her. It is revealed that what made Elise so scared was that she saw the Old Woman's dirty and shriveled hands, implying that Josh was possessed. 'Insidious: Chapter 2' At the beginning of the movie, a younger Elise comes into the Lambert's home. She meets Lorraine after being called by Carl. She learns that Josh is being haunted by the Bride In Black. After confronting her, Elise gets scratched and immediately rushes downstairs. She tells Lorraine that the ghost is not a friend but a parasite. Lorraine asks if there is a way to get rid of his gift, Elise answering that she can suppress his memory and therefore get rid of his gift, which she ends up doing under Lorraine's request. Later on in the movie, Carl helps Josh search for Elise who can help him. When Josh gets attacked by the Long Haired Fiend, Elise comes to the rescue and saves him. She reunites with Josh and Carl and tells Josh the only way to destroy the Bride In Black is to destroy the memory of Parker Cranes mother. The three decide to go back in time and ask young Josh who shows them the way. The three watch as the mom of Parker Crane abuses him and forces him to believe he is a girl. Parker Crane's Mother sees Elise and pushes her and Carl out the door and locks them out. She hides from Josh as he searches and soon finds her. She almost chokes him to death but Elise managed to have the door opened with the help of Parker Crane and kills his mother, destroying the memories and releasing the demon out of Josh's vessel. Josh and Carl go back to the real world and Elise stays back. In the end, Elise meets a girl named Allison who is in a "coma" and realizes something rising behind her. Elise is shocked and says "Oh my god!" gasping, hinting a sequel. The thing that was behind Allison is believed to be the red face demon as it made the same crackling sound as it did in Insidious 1. 'Insidious: Chapter 3' Elise appears at the beginning of the film when Quinn wants her to contact her dead mother. She lets Quinn come in for a minute and helps her contacting her dead mother but when she does another voice threatens to kill her so she stops contacting to the other side. After that, Elise goes to sleep and has a vision of Quinn in the further seeing a man who can't breathe walking towards her. She wakes up gets her journal and writes about Quinn Brenner. She goes to the girl's house to stop the happenings but in The Further she is choked by the Bride in Black making her scared and not able to finish the happening. She goes to Carl for information who tells her that : "When someone gets attacked on the streets, people call the police but when you get attacked by something you can't see they get people like us to help". This helps Elise to get stronger and comes back to the Brenner's home with the help of Specs and Tucker. She then goes in the Further and meets with a woman who shows her the man who can't breathe's home in which she meets the Bride in Black again. This time she fights back throwing the Bride in black against the wall. The Bride in black flees while Elise rush to the person on the bed which is the demon looking like her husband Jack. Knowing he isn't her husband, she slashes the demon with the knife. The demon laughs grimy clapping to call the faceless Quinn but Elise pushes the demon out of the way and grabs Quinn. They take the elevator down but the demon comes out of nowhere and throws Elise back but she gets up and makes the demon fall in the hole. Before Elise made it back the demon grab Quinn, Elise tells Quinn's father, Specs and Tucker that this part of the battle has to be fight by Quinn alone. Elise asks Quinn's mother to help her daughter and Quinn gains the power to end the demon by ripping off his mask ending him for good allowing Quinn to go back into her body. Elise tells her and Sean that Lilith will always be with them even if they can't see her. Elise tells Specs and Tucker to join her for other investigation. At the end of the movie, Elise gets ready for bed when she sees her husband sweater folded on the bed, her dog starts barking at the darkness. She looks at the direction pointed by her dog's barking seeing a small face in the doorway then the camera goes back to Elise which allows the audience to see the lipstick-faced demon scaring them behind her back. 'Insidious: The Last Key' In the 1950's, it is revealed that Elise used to live in a small town in New Mexico called "Five Keys", where her father worked in the local prison. After her father locked her in the basement of her house, she then met KeyFace who convinced Elise to open the door from his world to our world, he then escapes and possesses Elise making her kill her mother, Audrey. In the 1960's, Elise then meets a woman who has escaped from the basement who was locked in by her father, Elise thinking shes a ghost then asks her to come out with her to show her brother, Christian, when her father walks in and taunts Elise by telling her that shes only saying she sees ghosts for attention, Elise then runs away from her home leaving her brother as her father pursues to kill the lady he abducted. To Be Continued.. Category:Deceased Category:Characters Category:Ghost